Cireen Aelin
"We need to help him. We can't leave any more friends behind." – Cireen Aelin Cireen is an Aasimar Bard, and a member of (Party title). She was played by Sola Haze. Intro "For Cireen Aelin, the world has always been a strange place. Born to a secluded Aasimar colony that worships Eldath, Cireen knows little of the outside world, and even less of the danger it poses. Since her youth, Cireen was gifted with the unmatched ability to entertain with songs and stories, and was quite favored among her Aasimar bretheren. Despite her sheltered home, Cireen longed to see the rest of the world, to meet other species and learn as much as she could. However, before she could set upon this journey, her home was attacked by the ruthless forces of the Inquisition, sweeping her far away to become a soldier against her will. It was only thanks to a stroke of luck, a stroke that touches her often, that she managed to escape. Cireen has always had a way with people. Her soft features give her a certain charm, and her tallness gives her a nurturing air. By first impression, one would see her as kind and sweet, with her modest fashion sense and good manners, but they would also find her to be naive, and unaware of the danger all around her. Motherly and nurturing, you can always count on Cireen to be there to help you, but also to keep common sense, and never allow her allies to do anything foolish. Like most Aasimar, her very presence is seen as an omen of good fortune, but often, it is quite the opposite. She is quite easy to take advantage of, and though she is well-taught and perceptive, she will often ignore suspicions and will give anyone the benefit of the doubt. She's very quick to trust, but betray that trust, and you will feel her wrath. But honestly, her wrath isn't very intimidating. Cireen never solves problems through violent means and discourages others from doing the like. She tries to negotiate, and uses her natural skills for persuasion rather than threatening others. She often ends up doting on small children she may encounter, and most nights she can be found enjoying nature, playing music for any tavern that desires entertainment, or sharing a glass of mead with her companions - but never anything stronger. Cireen is often consulted for her ability to diffuse arguments and persuade people to her cause. In combat, she will heal her allies, but she isn't always so passive. Cireen uses psychic abilities to manipulate her opponents, read their thoughts, and force them to do silly dances that always leave her giggling like a schoolgirl. In the end, Cireen has an overwhelming urge to be useful. She strives to help others in any way she can, and she always has their best interest at heart, but she can be a bit of a control freak, in the way a mother is to a child. But though she is overbearing, lecturing, and always striving to help, Cireen is honestly more child than mother." Description Appearance Cireen is a twenty-year-old Aasimar standing six feet tall. As an Aasimar, Cireen was blessed with the pale, glowing complexion of the Celestials. This coupled with her blonde hair and blue eyes gives her a certain charm. Cireen wears her hair short, framing her round face, and she often wears white. She is almost never seen without her lute slung over her back. After their failure to resurrect Podrick, Cireen was overtaken by such grief that she became Fallen. Her hair turned black, her skin became almost sickly pale, and her eyes attained a grey sheen. Personality "What do you think of the girl?" "Cireen?... A good heart, a good mind, a good voice... but naive. Likely to get herself killed one day." – Tripp and Mason Whitehall about Cireen Cireen, despite being a follower of Eldath, often forgets her own teachings. She is quick to emotion; easily angered by insults, easily frightened by imposing figures, easily charmed by anyone who speaks smoothly enough. She is a person of impulse and is quick to trust others and defend them from those who deem them untrustworthy, even if that person is an ally. Cireen often unintentionally projects her values on others because she thinks she knows what's best for them. She grew up in a peaceful society, and thrown into this new world, she doesn't know how to function in a society where people think differently than her. Cireen is driven by a need to help and feels incredible guilt when she cannot. She isn't used to bearing responsibility, and would much rather play a tune than 'fight a battle, but when her friends' lives are on the line, she will do her best to assist. Cireen's alignment is "neutral good". Biography Background Cireen was born in the Aasimar Enclave, a peaceful society that worshiped Eldath. She grew up with few responsibilities and fit in very well with her Aasimar Brothers and Sisters. She has had no experience with the outside world and knows little of anything beyond the world she lives in, leaving her quite innocent to war, sickness, and death. In The Beginning Cireen's home was invaded by the Inquisition, by Doran Talos. The Enclave was taken captive, and those who were useful were taken. Cireen, being a Bard, was viewed to be of use for her ability to keep people's spirits up. She was brought to a barn made into a military base to be trained in swordplay and war. It was here that she met the other members of (group name) Relationships 'Tripp' Floki Tobias Spiderwick Varris Whitehall Talos The Dream Lord Gaunt Podrick Eldath Mercer Hansen Nathaniel Olivander Jaime Peter Thatcher Character Information Quests Notable Items Current Items * Lute (Enchanted by Hansen, +1 to Charisma) * Olivander's Necklace * Eldath's Seeds * Mythcarver (+1 damage, advantage after Bardic Inspiration) Former Items Abilities Aasimar Abilities Feats Bard Abilities Class Features Bard Spells Cantrips * Light * Prestidigitation * Druidcraft * Vicious Mockery 1st-level * Charm Person * Feather Fall * Sleep * Healing Word * Disguise Self 2nd-level * Detect Thoughts Trivia * Cireen has the highest charisma score of the party thus far. * Cireen was originally to be the name of a fairy character Sola was making. * Cireen was one of the first characters to die in Shocking Rolls. Gallery References